


Elijah's Into Leather - SEAN'S leather!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah's Into Leather - SEAN'S leather!

Sean spotted Elijah's car as he pulled into the carport and grinned. 'Good!' he thought happily. 'He's here!'

It wasn't hard to figure out Elijah's exact location. Sean could hear the music flowing down the stairs while he was still standing on the landing. He didn't bother yelling. Elijah would never have been able to hear him above the sound of 'Smashing Pumpkins' anyway.

He dropped a sheaf of papers on the table next to their leather couch and, hefting his bag, he began to climb the stairs to their bedroom. He could hear Elijah singing. His grin grew even wider and he hesitated for a moment, listening. Elijah didn't have the worst voice on earth, in fact it was pretty good. And when he didn't think anyone else was listening, his singing style became downright exuberant…

>  _By starlight I'll kiss you  
>  And promise to be your one and only  
> I'll make you feel happy…_
> 
>  _By Starlight - Smashing Pumpkins_

Sean was almost at the top of the steps when Elijah dashed through their bedroom door, still singing, and bolted down the stairs, nearly knocking Sean off his feet.

"Whoa, dude!" Sean exclaimed. He dropped his bag and grabbed Elijah around the waist to steady both of them and prevent a nasty tumble down the stairs.

"Sean!" Elijah cried, throwing his arms around Sean's neck. His eyes were glowing as he hugged Sean tight. "I didn't expect you back until tomorrow!"

Sean tightened his arms around Elijah's waist and lifted. He lugged him back up two steps to the top and dropped him to his feet. "Well, you get me today, so what do you think about that?"

"I think it's a wonderful surprise!"

"And, hey! You're in great voice today!" Sean told him with a grin. "Got me all atingle just listening to you!" He giggled and bent to nuzzle Elijah's cheek, his voice dropping to a low murmur. "Think you might be able to do something about that?"

The grin on Elijah's face was all the answer Sean needed. His lips brushed across Elijah's lightly, teasingly then pressed against them harder. When Elijah's hands clenched in his hair, Sean moaned softly, his mouth opening his tongue seeking Elijah's as their kiss grew hot and intimate.

A soft laugh flowed from Elijah's throat. His breath was warm against Sean's cheek. "Gonna be a hot night in the ole' Astin-Wood household tonight," Elijah grinned.

"You got that right," Sean agreed in a low voice, tightening his arms around Elijah, his groin pressed hard against his young lover.

They both grinned and Elijah ruffled Sean's hair with both hands. "So glad you're back," he murmured.

"Me too, babe." Sean retrieved his bag and they walked together into their bedroom. Sean opened the closet and sat his bag on the floor, thinking that he'd unpack later. "Oh! Listen. Seeing the closet made me think of something. I'd wanted to take my black leather with me on this trip. You know the one I mean. The one I like, with the silver trim. But, I couldn't find it. Have you seen it?"

There was a moment of silence. Sean closed the closet door, and glanced quickly at Elijah. "Lij?"

"Well, uh, Sean, as it happens I uh do know something…" His head dropped and he shrugged.

"Elijah? What's up? Did you borrow it?"

"Well, in a way, yeah. I borrowed it. Didn't think you'd mind."

Sean shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. Where is it?"

Elijah cleaned his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Well.. I, uh… I had to.. uh.. have it cleaned. It's still at the cleaners."

"What did you get on it?" His jaw dropped in horror. "You didn't PUKE on it did you?"

"Oh, no," Elijah laughed. "No puke. Just a little… uh.. well, it's like this. You were gone… and I really missed you. And that jacket… well it smells like you, you know?"

Sean's hands dropped onto Elijah's shoulders. "Uh huh," he said sagely, eyebrows lifted. "And just exactly what did you DO with my good leather jacket that happens to smell like me? Hmmm?"

"Well… I… uh… I took it to bed with me."

The hands on Elijah's shoulders pushed gently, forcing Elijah to walk backwards toward their king-sized bed. "To bed? You took my leather to… bed with you?"

Stumbling slowly backward, Elijah nodded. "Uh.. yeah. To bed."

"And once IN bed, what did you do with it, Elwood?" Sean moved forward another step, forcing Elijah to move backward.

"Uh.. well, first I hugged it," Elijah grinned.

"And then?"

"And then… I hugged it more."

Trying not to laugh, Sean moved a step closer to the bed, pushing Elijah back another step. "Is that ALL you did, Elwood? HUG it?"

Elijah's hands gripped Sean's wrists for balance as he stumbled, backward, toward their bed. "Uh… no. Actually… I was hugging it. And it smelled like you… and the leather felt good against my skin, and…"

"You were NAKED in bed with my jacket?" Sean spouted, unable to smother his grin. "That jacket is only THREE YEARS OLD, you pervert!"

Elijah screamed with laughter, clutching Sean's wrists. "I didn't know! It looked so much older!"

Choking on his own giggles, Sean nudged Elijah back another step. "So there you are, butt-naked… in bed with my leather, doing god knows WHAT kind of kinky shit with it... and THEN what, Elwood? Hmmm?"

"I couldn't help it!" Elijah cried. "It got me so hot!" He giggled helplessly. "I just couldn't resist, and I…" he choked on his laughter.

"You WACKED OFF on my leather!!" Sean spewed. "You wanker!" He gave a final shove and pushed Elijah flat on his back on the bed.

"Well, not exactly ON it. But it did get sorta in the way of… well… you know," Elijah sputtered, his arms winding around Sean's neck, pulling him down on top of his body, both of them whooping with laughter.

Sean nuzzled Elijah's neck, still giggling. "Well… since you're having it cleaned… I forgive you."

"Awwww, thanks, baby. I sorta figured you would."

"Only one thing I have to know, Elijah," Sean murmured, his voice going low and serious.

'What? What is it, Sean?"

Sean leaned toward Elijah, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Is it better in bed than I am?"

Elijah laughed. "You are adorable!" He assured Sean, kissing his stuck-out lower lip.

Sean grinned down at him as he slowly leaned away from their kiss. "Wouldn't want to have to get rid of my favorite coat," he teased.

"Nothing is better in bed than you are, Seanie." He pulled Sean's lips down hard against his own and shook his head.

"And…," Sean drawled. "… since you're into leather, I can think of a few OTHER things we can do in bed that might make me better YET!"

"Hard to imagine," Elijah told him with a grin. "But please feel free to give it a shot."

Sean bent and kissed his way up Elijah's throat. "You got it, babe."


End file.
